Meet Me on the Equniox
by That's Why Rabbits Fly
Summary: A new threat is running around in New York, and Alec suspects that Magnus knows something. And when the warlock keeps secrets from him, everything gets a bit rocky: especially when three unknown people come barging in, not telling the Shadow hunters who they are. Malec, a bit one sided flirting OC/Clary, and a really pissy Jace.
1. Chapter 1

**Random idea I've had forever (well when I started reading the books) and it will hopefully get better later on so, enjoy.**

* * *

"What do you want Magnus?" Blake groaned as he picked up the cellphone, really wishing he had never given the warlock his number.

"How long will it take you and Lyndsei to get to New York?" he asked through the line.

Blake sighed, looking at the clock on the floor. "Thirty, forty minutes tops. Depends on what you need us for," he mumbled sleepily, rolling off his bed and grabbing his Razor. "And if she wants to co-operate and wake up." He opened his bedroom door, stepping over the bodies that had fallen asleep on the floor the night before. The cold air hit him as he stepped into the hallway, making the half naked teenager shiver as he slid down the hallway across the hardwood floor.

Finally he reached the door he was looking for, silently cracking it open until he could slip inside. The black haired male crept over to the bed on his right, gently shaking the red haired teen who's hair was sprawled across her blue pillow. She jolted up and Blake put his free hand over her mouth, before gesturing towards the door with his head. Lyndsei nodded, shoving he covers off before following him out of her room.

Blake had to ignore the fact all she had on was a pair of men's sleep pants, her hair draping over her breast, which, normally, wouldn't be a bad thing but he was currently on the phone with someone who would know if they started anything.

They slipped into the abandoned library, Blake throwing his old ragged sleep hoodie at her to put on before he put Magnus on speaker. "Well, what do you need us for?" the seventeen year old asked in her high alto voice, all her irritation of being woken up directed towards Magnus.

"Pack of Erqigdlits," Magnus answered. "Possibly brought up by Psoglav."

Blake sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And the Shadow Hunters aren't on this why?" he questioned.

Both of them noticed the defensive edge when Magnus spat back at them. "Because, they have no idea what they're dealing with, nor how to kill either."

"Fine, give us fifty minutes, we'll be there," Lyndsei told him. Blake ended the call. "Guess we're going to New York."

Blake nodded, "Guess so."


	2. Fell On Black Days

**Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with school and just took a sick day today (going to the doctor's for my lungs) so decided to write this a bit. And Magnus may be OOC and possibly Alec too. So hoping for the best right now. Next chap's gonna skip to a month later. Out of pure nesccitiy. Than anything else.**

* * *

Alec sighed as he left the Insistute late that night, hugging his jacket close to his body as he navigated his way to Magnus' apartment. The sounds of nighttime New York flooded his ears. He watched as a werewolf passed by on the oppisite side of the street, dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. Lucky bastards, having a high core body tempature. The cold bit at his face as he hurried down the sidewalk. The blue-eyed Shadowhunter felt as if he was being watched, quickening his pace slightly.

He glanced over his shoulder in time to see a large shape duck into an ally. He grabbed his Seraph blade, clutching it in his hand and he crept forward. The sound of light growling filled his ears as he found himself in front of the ally, looking into the pitch darkness. Alec could see slight movement, like someone breathing. The creature lunged forward, pinning Alec down. He could now see the monster's fetures. From the waist up it was mostly human, except for the wolfish ears and fangs hovering over his neck. From the waist down it was a wolf. He had absolutely no idea what this thing was but he swung his blade up at it's chest anyways. The thing dodged the blade before knocking it out of his hand. Alec shoved his feet up, throwing it away from him. The Shadowhunter scrambled for his blade, which had landed in the middle of the street, as the monster shook it's head to get rid of the daze. He had barely turned around before the wolf-man was on him again, scraping claws along his arm. Alec gritting his teeth, scraping the beast's arm.

In a split second it had been hauled backwards, and he could hear it's highpitched, dying screams. Alec looked up to see a figure pulling a blade out of the motionless body. "Thanks," he said to the figure as he stood up. He looked away to put the blade away and when he looked back the person was gone, leaving the body.

* * *

"Where were you?" Blake asked Vera, who had just climbed through the window of Magnus' appartment. Her brunette hair was pulled back in a curly ponytail, and her black fighting clothes.

Vera held up her blade and handed it to the wolf, who sniffed it. "I just killed a Erqigdlit, a few blocks over," she replied before taking the blade back and tucking it away.

Blake nodded, "Good, now change before Mag's boyfriend shows up. Don't wanna have to explain why there is a very armed person in his place." Vera disappeared into a back room just as the door opened. Magnus entered his home, his cat, Chairman Meow padded over to him, Lyndsei's Sumatran tiger cub following after him. The small creature jumped up onto his master's shoulder, hissing at Cobain. The tiger glared up at him before turning around and jumping onto his Venator's lap. Lyndsei snickered at the tiny fluff ball on Magnus's shoulder before turning back to the TV while petting Cobain.

"I found a place you can stay until you guys are done hunting the pack down," Magnus told the black haired male. Blake nodded before pushing his little brother's feet off the back of the couch. Damian growled at him before hooking his legs back over the back of the couch. "I swear he's just like that little brat Jace."

Damian scoffed as he took a drink of his soda, amazingly not having it come back out his nose. Blake sighed before hearing footsteps outside the door. "He's here, Damian, behave," he growled at the younger wolf. The door swung open and the black haired Shadowhunter walked in. He stared at Blake for a moment before looking at Lyndsei and Damian.

"Hey Alec. These are my friends, Damian and Blake Duncan, Lyndsei Ackles, and Vera's here somewhere. Alec, Damian, Blake, Lyndsei, my boyfriend Alec Lightwood. They'll be staying here until they find a place to stay. Here for school but can't afford anything at the moment. Damian and Blake are werewolves, Lyndsei and Vera are family friends who learned about the secret. So they know what I am and what you are," Magnus explained. Blake nodded, confriming his story.

"Nice to meet ya," Blake greeted, shaking Alec's hand. Damian pulled himself up onto the back of the couch, looking Alec over. Blake rubbed his temple when he saw his brother's smirk. "Damian. No. Anyways you have a boyfriend," he growled, pushing his brother backwards. Cobain and Lyndsei started to laugh when Damian landed on the floor.


End file.
